


I don’t belong on this planet but you are my home

by niallhoranbitches



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/F, Fluff, girl!direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallhoranbitches/pseuds/niallhoranbitches
Summary: The Universe was a really big place and yet somehow, Niall contained every single part of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letmeintoheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeintoheaven/gifts).



> Lois, before I’ve met you I had no idea what happines is and there are no words in any known language that would let me express how much I love you. Happy Birthday, my moonlight.
> 
> inspired by [this post](http://cactinouis.tumblr.com/post/146069744803/ziall-i-dont-belong-on-this-planet-but-you-are)

At first, Niall was like a supernova. A sudden, overwhelming explosion that Zayn couldn’t prevent. Before Niall, everything was easy. Kind of predictable. It was okay, Zayn was not a fan of surprises anyway. But then one day, that loud girl with bleached hair and smile brighter than the sun walked into her life. She was too loud, too different, too much. But at the same time she wasn’t this at all. It felt _right_ to be close to her. It made Zayn’s gut twists, her hands sweat but also her lips curled into a smile, her heart skipped in excitement; like while riding on a rollercoaster.

The funny thing was - Zayn had absolutely no idea what a supernova was before Niall. Anything that was more than a few metres away was irrelevant. Harry, Zayn’s best friend and a roommate was always close, her favourite books just at her fingertips, even her family felt not so far away when she FaceTimed them everyday. And space explosions, like supernovas, felt like a completely different world. But suddenly Niall crowded into her life and soon enough she became Zayn’s universe.

They never really started dating; it was like they had been together from the very beginning. Maybe it all was too fast. Maybe it was too risky. And even then, Zayn wasn’t worried. For the first time in her life, she wasn’t worried. She couldn’t be, really, not when it felt as if someone took her like an empty colouring book and slowly started to filling the blank spaces with wonderful colours. She felt good with Niall by her side. _Complete_.

On one hand everything was fast, blurred, spontaneous, when it came to Niall. Just a few days after they’d met, the blonde girl showed up on Zayn’s door and before the latter could notice, they were taking a bus to get to the other side of the country. Just because. At the same time, though, Niall was calm, soft and gentle. Zayn loved those lazy afternoons when they were just lying together without saying a word for hours. Or when Zayn was working on some painting with Niall glued to her back or strumming quietly on her guitar. Sometimes, Zayn became bored and started painting on Niall’s soft skin. Niall just giggled and kind of tried to move away from the tickling of the brush, but made no real effort to do so.

 

One day, Zayn doodled on her girlfriend’s guitar. It was already late and Niall went to get them some snacks. Absentmindedly, Zayn started to drag her pencil on the hard, wooden surface. She stopped, as soon as the blonde was back in the room, her hand still on the guitar, where she just drew a Yin and Yang sign. Zayn’s eyes widened in panic when she realised what she was doing; Niall loved her guitars. But Niall’s face only lit up.

“This is sick! Would’ya draw anything more?” she said, cuddling to Zayn’s side again.

So Zayn did. She drew abstract patterns, flowery curls, starry chains. She drew the Sun and the Moon. She drew it all with a permanent marker, because Niall asked her to.

When Zayn was done, she handed the guitar back to Niall. “Here, now you can play me something.”

“Have you gone completely mad?” Niall raised her eyebrows, her voice slow like she was talking to a child. “It’s a piece of _art_ , Zayn. I can’t just _use_ it, you silly thing.”

To Zayn’s surprise, she really didn’t. Niall hasn’t played on her favourite guitar for three months, just because it was covered in Zayn’s messy doodles.

 

The walls in Zayn’s room were always white. It made a nice contrast to her mind, always crowded with thoughts. But at some point it didn’t feel right anymore. Zayn got up from her bed on one Sunday morning and moved everything from one side of the room to the other. She painted a huge, bright Sun in the centre of the wall. And then she drew the Moon further to the left. It was a way smaller, darker, a bit lost. It could exist only because the Sun existed.

Zayn added other things, not worrying about keeping it realistic. She grouped the stars into constellations, like those made by the freckles on Niall’s cheeks. On the other side, she made nebulae as tangled as Niall’s hair when she had to wake up in the morning, a grumpy pout on her face. She painted all of the planets, too. Mercury, that sprinted around the Sun just like Niall’s words sprinted sometimes when she was passionate about something. Venus, as warm as Niall’s heart. The Earth, the source of life, just like Niall was the source of Zayn’s everything. Mars with his surface as red as Niall’s cheeks when she was excited or embarrassed by something. Jupiter, as big as Niall’s talent. Saturn with his rings, that made him one of the kind, just like Niall was Zayn’s one and only. Uranus, with the shade of blue that matched Niall’s eyes. Neptune, where it rained diamonds, but even that made it less valuable than Niall was.

Zayn painted the Universe. Zayn painted Niall.

And when she explained where that painting came from to her girlfriend, Niall just kissed her senseless, with tears shining in her eyes.

That was when Zayn asked her to finally move in.

 

For their anniversary Niall took Zayn to the seaside. They went to some small harbour town, where Niall rented a whole cabin, just for them. Zayn was ordered to dress up nicely and she was taken to a posh-looking restaurant, but she and Niall managed to stay there for just a few minutes. It felt too fancy and just… not _them_. And that’s how they ended up eating pancakes, definitely overdressed for a lunch at some tiny café. Even if there were some weirded out glances thrown at them, they couldn’t care less. They were happy.

After the early dinner, that turned out to be more like a simple lunch, Niall dragged Zayn to the nearest ice cream booth. Despite the dark-haired girl’s protests, she bought 3 scoops of different flavoured ice creams for each of them. Holding hands, they walked towards the beach. It took them less than ten minutes and still, Niall was done with her goody before they sat themselves on the sand comfortably. Zayn was more than happy to share her ice creams with her tiny, ravenous girlfriend.

On the way back to the cabin, Niall dragged Zayn to the tattoo parlour. Considering Niall’s fear of needles it was the wildest thing for her to do, but the blonde girl only smiled.

“No peeking until it’s done! I need you here only for emotional support,” she said.

So Zayn fulfilled the obligation as well as she could, squeezing Niall’s hand when her girlfriend was staring straight into Zayn’s eyes, refusing to look at the needle even for a split second. And after an hour or so, the tattoo was done and Zayn was left speechless.

_A tiny, crescent moon._ That what Niall got tattooed on herself, just above her left ankle. She faced her fear, just to get a symbol that she associated with Zayn.

And when Zayn asked for a matching sun tattoo, they both knew that it was a promise. A promise, that they will be together till the end of the world.

And it meant way more than big words, engagement rings or formal stuff.

 

It was already dark when they got  back to the cabin. Niall wanted to disappear somewhere inside, but Zayn trapped the blonde girl in her arms. They stood in the middle of the room for a few moments, without a word, breathing steadily.

“Thank you,” Zayn whispered into the skin on Niall’s shoulder. “That was the most wonderful day. I love you so much.”

“What are you talking about?” Niall pulled back a bit, her eyes sparkling. “You really think it’s over?”

She went to grab her guitar and some blankets and a few moments later, they sat on the empty beach, light breeze tangling their hair. In the atramentous sky there were no clouds, but the moon lit up the night like a lantern. Niall had stars in her eyes and Zayn, for the millionth time, wondered how she managed to fit them there.

Just then, Zayn noticed Niall’s nervous lip bite when she was getting comfortable with the guitar on her lap. “So… I’ve written a song for you. You can count is a gift, but I’ve got a real one in my backpack, so don’t worry.”

Completely caught off guard, Zayn only managed a small nod as she shifted a bit closer to Niall, making their knees bump. Niall smiled, running her fingers across the strings and the first sounds escaped into the night.

_I think the Universe is on my side,_   
_Heaven and Earth have finally aligned._   
_Days are good and that’s the way it should be._

Niall’s voice was strong and beautiful, even though her eyes flickered nervously between Zayn and her guitar the whole time.

_You sprinkle stardust on my pillow case_   
_It’s like a moonbeam brushed across my face_   
_Nights are good and that’s the way it should be_   
_You make me sing oh, la, la, la_   
_You make a girl go oh oh_   
_I’m in love, love_

Zayn wasn’t really controlling her movements when she leaned forward, cupping Niall’s face with her hands and placing a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. She should’ve felt bad for interrupting her girlfriend but he couldn’t stop herself. Her cheeks were already wet from tears and she had to try really hard not to pinch herself. It all just seemed like a dream.

“Get off me! I haven’t finished!” Niall yelled, trying to push Zayn away. Although her wide smile and eyes that seemed a bit watery as well, made it clear that she wasn’t mad. Eventually, Niall managed to pull away from Zayn’s warm lips and she cleared her throat, “No more interrupting,” she waggled her finger at Zayn, before she started singing again.

_And I see colors in a different way_   
_You make what doesn’t matter fade to grey_   
_Life is good and that’s the way it should be_

_Did you see that shooting star tonight?_   
_Were you dazzled by the same constellation?_   
_Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?_   
_I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_

_‘Cause now I’m shining bright, so bright_   
_Bright, so bright_   
_And I get lost in your eyes_

This time Zayn waited patiently, until the last sounds faded into the night, before she took the guitar from Niall and put it aside. For a few seconds they were just looking at each other, just like their eyes were having a silent conversation on their own. Finally, their lips met in the middle with a sweet kiss. They pulled away after a while, but stayed close as they lay down on the blanket. Zayn cuddled into Niall’s side, hiding her face in the blonde girl’s neck, only partially paying attention to the starry sky above them.

 

Before Niall, everything was easy. Kind of predictable. It was just sometimes Zayn felt like she didn’t belonged anywhere. But then one day, that loud girl with bleached hair and smile brighter than the sun walked into her life. And she made it feel like home. It was unbelieveable. Once, what now felt like ages ago, Zayn felt like she had nothing. And here she was now, holding a whole universe in her arms.


End file.
